


There in Spirit

by SwoodMaxProductions



Series: Hyrule Warriors 2 AU [8]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Cia is a Sick Fuck, Exhaustion, Fainting, Fluff and Angst, Ganondad and his metal murderchild, Gen, Ghirahim’s deep psychological trauma, Good!Ganondorf, Good!Ghirahim, Hurt/Comfort, Unconsciousness, Vulnerability, Whump, ganondad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24678790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwoodMaxProductions/pseuds/SwoodMaxProductions
Summary: Little more than a disembodied spirit shackled to Cia, there’s only so much comfort Ganondorf can provide.It certainly didn’t stop him from trying, though...
Relationships: Ganondorf & Ghirahim
Series: Hyrule Warriors 2 AU [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750702
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	There in Spirit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Seeking7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seeking7/gifts).



> LISTEN I LOVE THIS THING I’V GOT WITH GANONDORF AND GHIRAHIM SO MUCH.

“Cia. You have to stop this madness.”

The Dark Sorceress expected a line like that from Lana, or someone else foolish enough to come between her and her Hero. But not from Ganondorf.

“Ghirahim collapsed, Cia,” the disembodied king’s voice rumbled in her mind, “He can’t take much more of what you’re putting him through.”

Ever since his defeat at the Sealed Grounds, the sword spirit had grown increasingly distressed, even going so far as to tear out his own life force to try to revive his first master himself— and it was exacting a terrible toll on him. Cia, damn her, didn’t seem to mind, siphoning off magic from the failed attempts and even once taunting him, egging him on and encouraging the ritual that almost cost the poor blade his life.

“And what should you care, Demon King?”

“You’re killing him.”

“And?”

She could feel Ganondorf’s scowl, despite his lack of physical presence.

“I daresay he’s much more useful alive…”

Cia said nothing. Ganondorf pulled his soul away from Cia’s. It was difficult, but he had to check on Ghirahim...

~~~

Ghirahim lay just where he had fallen when consciousness abandoned him, facedown on the unforgiving stone floor of the Temple of Souls. Ganondorf could sense that he was very weak. Dangerously so.

Congealing his shattered essence into a phantasmal simulation of his original form, Ganondorf knelt at the fallen spirit’s side. He laid a hand on Ghirahim’s shoulder, nudging him as best he could with no physical body.

“Ghirahim,” he called to the unconscious eidolon, “Wake up…”

Ghirahim remained inert. Ganondorf frowned as he mustered the magic to interact with the physical world in his immaterial state. 

Gently, he turned Ghirahim over. His head lolled pitifully to the side with the motion, smooth white bangs spilling aside to reveal his full (far too young...) ashen face, eyes closed and stark white lips just slightly parted in his involuntary slumber. It was so… sad, really. The seemingly self-proclaimed Demon Lord would likely be mortified that anyone could see him like this. Sprawled on the floor; limp, helpless, unaware. No one caring if he lived or died…

Just as no one cared about Ganondorf when his very soul was shattered, no one hearing his screams for centuries, no one bothering to consider him anything other than a threat to the (injust) order of things to be wiped out, let alone a person.

“Ghirahim.”

Ganondorf reached out to the unconscious sword spirit, gently but firmly patting his cheek in an effort to rouse him. A slight twitching of eyelids and a soft, weak little sound were all he got.

Ganondorf sighed, an unearthly, reverberating sound. He kept his hand cupping Ghirahim’s cheek, slowly stroking the black diamond on his cheekbone with his thumb. He knew it was rather pointless, the living blade likely being too deeply unconscious to sense his touch, but… it brought Ganondorf some peace, at least.

He closed his eyes. He didn’t have much, but even the tiniest drop of magic would help. He focused what little energy he could spare into Ghirahim, nowhere near enough to completely revive him, but at least it would do him some good.

“Sleep well, Ghirahim,” he murmured to the fallen eidolon.

Too drained to maintain his illusory form, Ganondorf was forced to retreat back into that cesspool of Cia’s soul. He was disgusted by his own weakness, forced to rely on the scum of the earth… The spectral Gerudo promised himself that as soon as he regained enough of his strength, he would overthrow the Dark Sorceress.

And when he did… he would take good care of Ghirahim.


End file.
